evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
NEE Episode 2: Unfamiliar Ceiling
:::::::::::Episode Two :::::::::::Unfamiliar Ceiling :::::::::::(Intro Theme) Prelude A Part. ''So have we picked a name" "If it's a boy, we'll name it Jun. If a girl, Hisako" "Hmm.." The woman giggled "Jun.." "Hisako.." The man laughed along with her "Jun... Jun... Ozaki..." "Hisako... Hisako... Hisako Ozaki." B Part ''How could you... do that to our... " "Ayame.. I'm... so.. '' ''"my baby boy..." "ghn.." The man collapsed to the floor "So what if he didn't look like a normal child should!? I STILL LOVED HIM!!! HE WAS..." The woman was so distraught - that she couldn't even cry, nothing came, and the pain would not stop. She was nothing. Nothing except too much confusion and sickness that she could mortally bear. It was far, far too much for her to conceive. She couldn't think of anything except what had happened. It was as if she was in a the darkest of nightmares, that she could not escape, no matter how hard she could try. "He was our baby boy.." She knew what to do. There was only one way to stop this now... *SMASH-H!* The shards of broken glass hit the floor - like a melancholy black poem posing as a metaphor to the pieces of her heart Slowly. She picked up a piece of glass. Clenching it tightly, until she felt warmth seep out of her hands in painful liquid. But that wasn't enough. "Look into my glass eyes.. and tell me. Am I not a faded dream.." Act I - Unfamiliar Ceiling Hisako stirred up, with the light flashing in her eyes and dragging her out of her dreams into consciousness. Her eyes focussed onto what was in front of her. A white ceiling. There was an air conditioner vent in the centre of the room. That was new. As well as two plastic light cover either side of it. She realised that she didn't recognise this ceiling, and she began to feel a little uncomfortable. Where was she? She tried to get up, but her attempts were immediately greeted with a stabbing pain in her leg. She exhaled depressively, and then turned her head instead to her left. A window, looking out onto a forest, with a bluish black pyramid structure in the distance. The Geofront. She was in a hospital. That only made her feel worse. Her Dad wasn't going to visit her here. She knew it - wasn't expecting anything else. So here she was, alone in a hospital bed, with nobody to praise her for what she had went through last night. She heard voices down the corridor that led near her room. She reckognised those voices. It was... Mizuki, and that other nasty woman that she met, who's name failed her. "It's a miracle... the Evas can beat the angels. the fact that we're even still here means that mankind has a slither of.. hope" Came Mizuki "Yes. Let's just hope, she isn't too damaged from the incident..." Said the other woman. "What are you even doing here Miss Kuramoto?? You're not needed to perfom checkups or anything..." Mizuki ignored her, coming into the ward. She smiled when she realised Hisako was awake, and Hisako felt confused. 'Was she really smiling for me?' the thoughts wandered in her mind. "Glad to see your okay Hisako!" She said, in the most warmly professional tone possible. Already, Hisako began to feel a little better. This warm sensation she had... It was so... different and unusual. Was this a good thing? "Alllrighty then" Came Amaya, shuffling with the papers on her clip board, grabbing out a small torch. Despite being nasty as ever, Hisako could sense a feel of relief in her voice. Amaya quickly shined the torch into Hisako's eyes without a second thought, performing a trained manoeuvre that she would have done several thousand times. She then took out a stethoscope and read her pulse. "Well there seems to be no sign of psychological contamination" She said in a calm voice. She got up and left without hesitation, going out mentioning "Everything's fine then." She seemed to be avoiding everyone. Maybe she was just too busy to waste time.. "Alright then" Said Mizuki. "What I wanted to say before was on the topic of where you'll be staying!" "Oh.." Said Hisako. She leaned forward in her bed, hugging her knees in thought. "I'll be fine in an apartment by myself I guess." She said. She didn't want Mizuki to worry. "Seriously!?" She came. "You sure?" Hisako then pulled a fake smile at her, looking her in the eyes for what was possibly the first real time she actually has. "Don't worry, It's what I'm used to anyway" -- Act II - Consequences Cuts to A dimly lit room. A door can be heard opening and a weak ray of light penetrates a fraction of the darkness, revealing a young man in handcuffs. "Yamashiro Katsumo," a voice boomed. A gruff, stern man stood in the doorway. Clearly a figure of authority. His uniform indicated that this was the case, as it appeared he belonged to the Nerv Security Division. "You will be held indefinitely until you have relayed every piece of information you hold, and consent to an official secrets doctrine," it continued, "for there will be no trial, no hearing or pleas. You shall be kept for as long is deemed necessary. Retribution will be faced for the crimes of Aliana Yamashiro. All facts will be obtained." Katsumo sat in silence. Unfeeling. Uncaring that he was now a prisoner. His life was already over. He had lost his mother. He did not know his father. He had nothing. A plate of food was presented to him. He made no move to take it. The boy just stared at the cell door. Intently. The man left, having stated his cause and delivered the meal to its rightful recipient. He closed the door firmly behind him, slamming it shut. Tears began to form in Katsumo's eyes. But they were not ones of sorrow. Anger was all he felt. He began to carefully evaluate his situation, mapping out all of the events which had led him inhabiting a cell. Father. How could you do this? How could you abandon us... And why... why don't I remember your name? I am certain that I knew you, that I called you 'dad'. '' He questioned his own mind. It was as though he was missing a part of himself. A collection of memories which should be there. ''No wonder I hate you... leaving me with such a void in my heart and mind. What cruel acts did you commit which have caused me to forget you... I believe you to be dead... but I feel as though you aren't. Please, please father. If you were alive I would be safe and... '' "I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS DAMN CELL!" Katsumo carelessly yelled out. The lights suddenly shattered, leaving him in pitch darkness. The outburst startled him. He hadn't expected himself to do that and the coincidental destruction of the lighting array had unnerved him. Katsumo looked at his watch. It had been 21 hours since his mother had killed herself. 21 hours since he had been apprehended. 21 hours of being questioned repeatedly before finally being Locked in a cell. But he couldn't blame her. He loved his mother dearly. Aliana had been the world to him, his only guiding light in life. And that light had been extinguished. ''Mother... I know it is not your fault... it cannot be... An odd warmth began to emanate from his hands. And for a second, briefly, he could have sworn he had seen a spark of light briefly illuminate the cell. He checked his watch again. 23:03. The food had arrived a while ago, but the paltry meal remained uneaten. Katsumo moved over to the tray and kicked it in disgust. Because ultimately it was their fault. Nerv. The true ones to blame. They took my mother from me. And I can only assume they stole my father as well. Katsumo began to plot the methods he would use to destroy them. He devised horrific tortures that he intended to implement upon those who had wronged him. Nerv would suffer. What his mother had committed would be light in comparison to what he hoped to do. "They will pay... " Katsumo whispered to himself, "I'll make the bastards pay" Cuts to Cuts back to Hours had turned into days. The tannoy blurted out the same message the guard had repeated to him initially. The last people he had seen was a security guard and a technician. The former being required to fix the lights and security cameras which had mysteriously broken. "You will be held indefinitely until you have relayed every piece of information you hold, and consent to an official secrets doctrine. There will be no trial, no hearing nor pleas. You shall be kept for as long is deemed necessary. All facts will be obtained." The same as it had done for the last seventeen times. He had come to tune out the sound. But suddenly there was something different. Something had changed. A new noise. The cell door swung open. The silhouette of a woman could be made out against the dim light. She slowly began to enter the room, pacing towards the captive child who lay within the cell. "Today seems to be your lucky day," the woman spoke, as smile began to etch itself on the face of its owner, "you are being released." The smile was genuine, but Katsumo did not look towards it. He would ignore her. Such news could only be a trick. "It seems someone is looking out for you," She stated before asking inquisitively,"you must have friends in high places?" Katsumo remained silent. He lacked the composure to respond to such a question. Although the sincerity of this question seemed to reinforce the previous statement. A mix of elation and bewilderment overcame him. Who would be looking out for me? My entire family is now dead. "Only bad news is you officially will belong to Nerv. Although, legally, you have been placed in my custody," she plainly spoke. "Wait... WHAT!?" Katsumo exclaimed, "WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY DO THAT!?" He was angry. And confused. He had refused to talk but they were going to release him from the cell. "I'm not sure why," she plainly stated, "my brief is to make sure you stay safe." Something didn't seem right. "And just who the fuck do you think you are?" he snarled, angry at the idea of just being handed over to some woman. Angry that he now belonged to Nerv. "Now come on, profanities are hardly necessary. As far as you are concerned, I am a friend," she carefully pronounced, "I'll be hear to guide you and take care of you, as your legal guardian." "And what the hell makes you think I'll join you?" Yamashiro blurted out, "And, are you a 'friend' or aren't you? Cause if you aren't I'd rather take my chances in this cell." "Look, you can trust me, and your safety is my main concern," the woman spoke authoritatively, with a hint of kindness in her voice, "so will you come with me or not? Seriously kid, you don't appreciate how lucky you are." She smiled again. Katsumo glared back. He thought about what life would be like if he stayed in the cell. And what it would be like if he was free. Either way he was property of Nerv. Neither was enticing but the prospect of leaving the hovel he currently inhabited was tempting "I accept your offer," he bluntly said, a satirical sting permeating his speech, "for oppression is a small price to pay for freedom... " Gallery